Hölmöläisten piiri
by Tuliharja
Summary: Stefan tajuaa, että on pyörinyt hölmöläisten piirissä jo tarpeeksi pitkään. One-shot.


Otsikko: _Hölmöläisten piiri_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Stefan tajuaa, että on pyörinyt hölmöläisten piirissä jo tarpeeksi pitkään. One-shot._

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _En omista Vampire Diaries tv- tai kirjasarjaa, koska jos omistaisin, niin olisin tehnyt muutaman asian toisin._

Kirjoittajan kommentti: _En ole ennen kirjoittanut tästä sarjasta, mutta viimeisin jakso tv:ssä sai minut kirjoittamaan kyseisestä sarjasta, koska minulle tuli patoumia koskien sarjan hahmoja..._

* * *

 **-Hölmöläisten piiri-**

Ensin alkuun Stefan Salvatore oli ollut surullinen, sitten vihainen ja loppujen lopuksi hän oli ollut helpottunut. Elena oli parasta mitä Damonille oli tapahtunut. Hänen veljensä oli kuin toinen vampyyri: nyt hän oli kiltimpi, mukavampi ja parempi. Damon muistutti Stefania siitä veljestä, jonka hän oli jo luullut kuolleen sinä päivänä, kun tämä oli muuttunut vampyyriksi.

Kaiken kaikkiaan Stefan oli todella tyytyväinen tästä muutoksesta, vaikka hän olikin nyt yksin. No, ei nyt aivan yksin, sillä olihan hänellä vielä Caroline. Ihastuttava ja aina pirteä Caroline, joka pystyi tuomaan jokaiselle hymyn huulilleen. Tosin tämä ei ollut Stefanin ensireaktio, kun hän kuuli Carolinen olleen Klausin kanssa.

Hienoinen pettymys ja hämmennys iskeytyivät Stefaniin, ennen kuin hän ymmärsi, ettei hänellä ollut varaa moittia Carolinea tämän valinnasta. Olihan hänkin ollut Katherinen kanssa. Sitä paitsi, kuten Damonin ja Elenan tapauksessa Caroline teki hyvää Klausille. Hybridi oli selvästi muuttunut niistä verisistä ja alkoholin huuruisista päivistään, joista Stefan muisti Klausin parhaiten. Kaiken kaikkiaan Caroline ja Elena tekivät kumppaneilleen hyvää. Tai ainakin näin Stefan ajatteli ennen kuin kuuli miten Damon taas retkahti pahoille teilleen ja Klausin uusimmista metkuista.

Huokaisten, Stefan ei voinut kuin pyörittää päätään, kun hän ajatteli tätä. Vaikka molemmat Damon ja Klaus palasivat aina pahoille teilleen, he saivat silti aina osakseen ymmärrystä ja rakkautta. Kaksi Stefanin tärkeintä ihmistä palasivat aina heidän luokseen loppujen lopuksi, saaden esille heidän hyvyytensä – vaikka se olikin aina ohi kiitävää. Ironista kyllä, Stefan ajatteli, samaa voisi sanoa hänestä itsestään ja Katherinesta. Hän ei tosin pystynyt sanomaan kumpi oli se paha ja kumpi hyvä, koska molemmat heistä olivat olleet pahoja omalla tavallaan. Tai no, Katherine oli edelleen juonittele ja manipuloiva naikkonen, kun Stefan yritti "pelastaa maailmaa", kuten Damon muotoili asian. Tosin tämä ei ollut vieläkään tuottanut kunnon tulosta, koska kaikki henkilöt jotka ympäröivät Stefania olivat hölmöjä.

Elena pyrki aina muuttamaan Damonia paremmaksi henkilöksi, mikä aina kuitenkin meni metsään. Tästä seurasi aina se, että Elena tuli hänen luokseen pyytämään apua. Kun tämä katastrofi oli hoidettu, niin seuraavana oli aina vuorossa Klaus jonka kanssa piti painia, sillä välin kun Caroline selvitteli tunteitaan. Aina kuitenkin Caroline jotenkin aina päätyi yhteen Klausin kanssa ja kriisi vältettiin.

Kuvio oli hyvin selvä, lähes naurettava ilmeinen virheineen päivineen, mutta kukaan heistä ei halunnut myöntää sitä. Ei edes Stefan itse, hänen aina auttaessaan Katherinea, jos tällä oli jokin hätä. Tällä kertaa Stefan tosin päätti toimia toisin. Hän auttaisi Katherinea ja tukisi tätä tarvittaessa, mutta enää hän ei juoksisi tämän luokse kuin häntää heiluttava koira. Sama koskisi myös Elenaa, tämän pyytäessä apua Damonin suhteen. Elena oli tehnyt päätöksensä, joten eläköön asian kanssa. Ja jos Caroline vielä tulisi itkemään hänen luokseen Klausista, sanoisi hän pari valittua sanaa asiasta. Pian tämä tapahtuikin taas, mikä teki sen, että Stefan kertoi heille kaikille pari valittua sanaa.

Hän kertoi heille kaikille suorat sanat, vain todetakseen että pian tämän jälkeen piiri lähti taas pyörimään. Tällä kertaa hän ei tosin enää lähtenyt mukaan. Hän oli päättänyt jättäytyä piirin ulkopuolelle ja katsoa miten hölmöläiset pyörivät piirissään, ilman että tajusivat edes itse tätä. Vasta tällöin Stefan ymmärsi Bonnien hivenen tuskastuneen katseen joka kerta, kun jokin uusi kriisi tuli koskien "pahoja poikia". Oli ilmiselvää, että Bonnie oli aikoja sitten hypännyt pois piiristä katselemaan sen pyörimistä. Tästä syystä Stefan päättikin ottaa yhdet Bonnien kanssa eräänä iltana, koska vain piirin ulkopuolella olevat ymmärsivät piirin olemassa olosta ja sen tyhmyys vaikutuksesta.

"Kestipä sinulla kauan tajuta", Bonnie totesi Stefanille, tämän hymyillessä kuivaa hymyään shottinsa takaa. "No, malja hölmöläisille."

"Kippis", Stefan sanoi, kilistäen lasiaan yhdessä Bonnien kanssa.


End file.
